TMNT: Saving Michelangelo's Life
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This story is short, Krissy is my character. The turtles are from 2012 series. This story is about Michelangelo beaten up by Casey Jones, and the turtles came to his rescue. Do NOT give me any bad reviews, please. Enjoy!


(This is going to be my last story, cause the reason why…I am going to go somewhere for job training on the seventh of January, which I am so nervous and…scared at the same time, just don't know what else to expect and never experienced on going up for job training yet. Anyway…this story is going to be about…Michelangelo being raped by Casey Jones, and that it's up to Raphael, Leonardo, and Donatello to save Michelangelo and that Casey is going to be…banned from their lair. So…it's a Ninja Turtles story and it's going to be similar to the movie called: Once Upon A Forest. Please be sure to review this story, and it's going to be short, and please, do **NOT** give me any bad reviews. Please…enjoy.)

TMNT: SAVE MICHELANGELO'S LIFE

By: ChelleNorlund

Chapter 1: Michelangelo Goes Out

It all started on a noisy New York City night, down in the sewers, the Ninja Turtles, along with Krissy and Splinter all were relaxing in their living room, watching TV, and eating some delicious pizza and popcorn. Until, Michelangelo starts to go into the kitchen and found out that they're all run out of their favorite flavors of…ice cream for dessert. (Just so you know, Raphael and Michelangelo are married, same with Leonardo and Donatello.)

"Hey, guys. We're all run out of ice cream." Michelangelo said to the other turtles, Krissy and Splinter. "Hmmm, that's a bummer." Raphael said. "Maybe one of us should go to the store and get some more, so we could have ice cream sundaes." Donatello said. "Yeah, but who will go to the store?" Leonardo asked. "Maybe I can try to go the store, because I never went up on my own before." Michelangelo suggested. "Hmmm, I believe that Michelangelo has made a good point. I believe this is going to be his first time going on up the surface and just try to be careful out there, and make sure you have your weapons and your Turtle-Communicator with you at all times, my son." Splinter said. "I will do that, Master. Thank you." Michelangelo said, while grabbing his weapons and puts them in his belt, same with his Turtle-Communicator as well, and heads out the door. "Mikey?" Raphael asked. "Yeah?" Michelangelo asked. "I love you, mate." Raphael said and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too." Michelangelo said and gives him a kiss on the lips and starts to head out the door.

Chapter 2: Being Raped by…CASEY JONES!

While Michelangelo is at the store, he went to the freezer section, and found all kinds of flavors of ice cream, he grabbed Raphael's favorite flavor of ice cream, then Leonardo's favorite flavor, same with Donatello, himself, Krissy and Splinter as well, and he also grabbed some chocolate syrup, whipped cream, along with some strawberries and cherries as well.

He stopped at the close cashier that is next to the doors, pays the food, and heads out. Outside, a guy with muscle and wears a hockey mask watches Michelangelo paying the food. "Hmmm, I will get the turtles for this, on the way they banned me from their lair. And I am going to teach them a lesson. 'Cause no one messes with Casey Jones, the Outlaw Hero." He thought to himself with the hockey stick at the ready.

While walking home with the ice cream, all of the sudden, Michelangelo got jumped by Casey Jones, which Casey Jones grabbed him from behind, and causes Michelangelo to drop everything, and takes him to a dark alley, and up to his apartment and got him to the couch that is all filthy from top to bottom, and he has the pictures of the turtles on a dart-board with darts at their faces. (Casey Jones is a one messy man, he needs to learn how to clean up after himself, and learn how to be nice to the turtles.)

Anyway, once Casey Jones got Michelangelo to the couch, he starts to unzip his pants and then…the worst part…he RAPED Michelangelo. While rapping, Michelangelo tries to call out for help and tries to reach his weapons, so he could fight Casey Jones, but…while fighting with his nun-chucks, Casey Jones starts to whack him with his hockey stick, which causes him to bleed in the mouth and have a few bruises everywhere. And he starts to beat Michelangelo up with a few baseball bats and hockey sticks which causes his nun-chucks to have blood on them.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU SCUM-BAGS A LESSON NOT TO MESS WITH ME, AND ALSO THAT IS FOR BANNING ME FROM YOUR LAIR!" Casey Jones shouts and starts to head out the door.

Michelangelo was left in the apartment all alone, covered in blood and bruises, on the floor are blood, his nun-chucks with blood on them from hitting Casey Jones, and also…he left his Turtle-Communicator on, in case the other turtles will be able to find him.

"Oh, guys. Please save me, I need your help." He whispered and passed out.

Chapter 3: Saving Michelangelo's Life

Back at the lair, the other turtles, Krissy and Splinter have been waiting for Michelangelo to come home with the ice cream for hours, until…Donatello looked at his tracker wherever he could track the others' communicators whenever they're on.

"Oh, what's taking him so long? I'm very worried." Leonardo said. "I'm worried too. I do miss Michelangelo very much. I wonder where he could be." Raphael said, starting to panic and worry at the same time. "Oh, poor Michelangelo." Krissy said with a sad look upon her face, which causes her to go over to Raphael for a hug and comfort. "Guys, I've got good news and bad news." Donatello said while looking at his tracker. "What is it, Donatello?" Leonardo and Raphael said at the same time. "Good news is; I found Michelangelo." Donatello said. "Wow. Where is he?" Raphael asked with a small smile. "That is the bad news…he's at…Casey Jones' apartment, and from what I can tell from his condition, he's covered with bruises and blood from getting beaten up by that outlaw. But he did left his communicator on, so we could be able to track him and bring him home." Donatello said.

"WHAT? WHY IS HE ALL COVERED WITH BRUISES AND BLOOD?!" Raphael shouted with an angry look upon his face. "Well, the worst part is…I believe that Casey Jones raped him and beat him up by using his hockey sticks and baseball bats. The reason why he did it is because; I believe he was trying to get revenge on us on what we did to ban Casey Jones from our lair." Donatello said. "He what?!" Raphael shouted, but this time with his face all red and ready to beat someone up. "What can we do, Master?" Leonardo asked. "I will suggest that you three go to Casey Jones' place and rescue Michelangelo. Me and Kristen will get the infirmary ready for Michelangelo." Splinter said. Krissy goes over to Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello and gives them hugs, as if by saying, "Please be careful. I love you all very much." The turtles smiled at Krissy, and nod their heads, as if by saying, "We'll be careful. We love you too." And then…the turtles went out into the night and found Casey Jones' apartment.

"Woo-wee! That place looks like a huge dump." Raphael said while seeing the apartment looks like a huge mess. "I agree, but we have to find Michelangelo." Leonardo said. "I got him…He's on the fourth floor of the first window on the left. But the problem is…Michelangelo is barely alive, but he's out-cold, so I believe he could be in a coma. So, the only way we can do is get him out of there before Casey Jones comes back." Donatello said while looking at his tracker. "We'll do that. Turtle-Grappling Hooks, Activate!" Leonardo said, and then, they got their grappling hooks and start to climb up to the fire escape and up to the fourth floor and at the first window on the left, they found Michelangelo lying on the floor. "Oh-no! Casey Jones is so going to pay for this, and I'm so gonna kill him for what he did to Michelangelo." Raphael growled, and then…they quietly open the window, and they quickly grab Michelangelo and went out the window.

Chapter 4: Raphael's Revenge

"You guys go on a head, I am going to wait here and teach Casey Jones a lesson." Raphael said. "Okay, Raphael. Just do what you have to do, and be careful." Leonardo said. "I will do that, and with pleasure." Raphael said, quickly gives Michelangelo a soft kiss on the lips and starts to crack his knuckles and gets ready for Casey Jones to arrive. Donatello and Leonardo went down the sewers and bring Michelangelo back to the lair.

Back the lair, Splinter and Krissy saw Donatello and Leonardo with Michelangelo all covered with bruises and blood. "Oh my poor son." Splinter said when he saw Michelangelo all beaten up. "He has a coma, Master. Do you know how to stop a coma and make Michelangelo all better?" Leonardo asked. "Well, I did read that a coma is like being out cold, but I am going to make some medicine to get rid of the coma, and Michelangelo needs a few ice-packs to get rid of his bruises. Once the medicine is made, Michelangelo has to drink the medicine, but it will help him get rid of the coma." Splinter said. "Anything we can do, Master?" Krissy asked. "Well, you could help Leonardo and Donatello get Michelangelo comfortable, and please be careful, Michelangelo is going to be sore." Splinter said. "Yes, Master." Leonardo, Donatello and Krissy said at the same time and bow to him, and they work together on helping Michelangelo got onto the bed.

Back at Casey Jones' apartment, Raphael was twirling his sais around in circles and then…found Casey Jones on the roof with the hockey stick at the ready. "I don't appreciate on what you did to my mate. Second of all, I am here for my revenge on you on what you did, you big ugly excuse for a stupid outlaw." Raphael said with an angry look upon his face and ready to fight. "Yeah, but you're going down." Casey Jones said with an angry look upon his face and ready to fight as well. "We'll see about that." Raphael said, and then…the battle begins.

Raphael and Casey Jones have been fighting for hours and they were covered in bruises. "Do you give up or are you thirsty for more?" Raphael asked with his sais twirling again. "You wish." Casey Jones shouted. And they start to charge again and keep on fighting.

Chapter 5: Healing Michelangelo

Back at the lair, Michelangelo is in the bed of the infirmary with all his stuff, like his favorite blanket, his stuffed panda bear, his favorite pillow and his favorite fuzzy warm slippers. Krissy has been keeping Michelangelo company and give him comfort. "I hope you will pull through, Mikey. I love you very much. You and the others are like four dads to me." She said quietly. Leonardo and Donatello put some ice packs with orange towels, in Splinter's room, Splinter has found a few herbs to help Michelangelo get rid of the coma and help him heal. Then, he starts to sing a song to tell Michelangelo to heal and to wake up while making the medicine to get rid of Michelangelo's coma…

_I can tell time by the moon_

_I can tell time by the sun_

_No matter how I mark_

_The hour is light and dark_

_I tell you; your time's just begun_

_It is morning in your life_

_Day is breaking, oh so bright_

_You've barely made a start_

_Just one beat of my heart_

_Don't sleep away the morning light_

_Please wake up_

_Please wake up_

_Leave dark dreams behind_

_Please wake up_

_It's your morning golden day to find_

_Once I had a morning too_

_I was young once, just like you_

_It's evening in my life_

_All I have is the night_

_But it'd still be morning for_

_You_

_For You…_

Back at Casey Jones' apartment, Casey Jones is getting weaker and weaker by the minute, but as for Raphael, he's getting stronger and stronger by the minute, and then…Raphael did one last thing to make Casey Jones die, and that is by…stabbing Casey Jones in the heart. "Aaaah!" Casey Jones cried in pain and starts to fall backwards and then…he died. Raphael breathed in and out to get himself to calm down. "Boy, I didn't even know that I was that furious at Casey Jones for what he did to Michelangelo. I better get back home and help Michelangelo feel better. I hope Michelangelo could hold on and I hope he will wake up soon. I love him very dearly, and I hope he will pull through." Raphael thought to himself, and starts to head back to the sewers and back to the lair.

Chapter 6: Medicine for Michelangelo and Never Give Up

Once Raphael came back to the lair, Krissy goes over to Raphael and gives him a hug. "I'm glad you're okay, daddy Raphael." She said with a small smile upon her face. "I am okay, just have a few scraps. Is Michelangelo okay?" Raphael asked. "He's in a coma, but…Master Splinter is going to give him some medicine to get rid of the coma, and we gave Michelangelo some ice packs for his bruises." Krissy said. "Good girl, Krissy. I'm proud of you." Raphael said, and they both start to head to the infirmary and found Michelangelo resting and in a coma as well. Donatello and Leonardo, along with Splinter came in with the medicine for Michelangelo.

Donatello and Raphael work together on lifting Michelangelo's head gently and carefully, and help him open his mouth, so Splinter could give him the medicine with the herbs. Michelangelo coughed a bit, because of the medicine went down the wrong pipe and start to calm down and went back to sleep. "Do you think we made it in time to help, Master Splinter?" Leonardo asked.

Michelangelo groaned while resting. Raphael and Krissy start to hold Michelangelo's hands to get him some comfort and help him heal; also, Raphael starts to hold Michelangelo in his big strong green arms. "We'll know in the morning. But in the mean-time, you all did your best, and I am proud of you all. Poor Michelangelo." Splinter said, and then…they all fall fast to sleep in the infirmary.

Chapter 7: Michelangelo Awakes

When morning came with a nice bright sun, and the birds whistling, after Krissy woke up, she yawned and looked at Michelangelo, then, she woke up Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello, and they slowly walk over to Michelangelo, who is sleeping. "Mikey?" Raphael asked. "Mikey?" Leonardo asked. "Mikey?" Donatello asked. "Daddy Mikey?" Krissy asked. "Oh, poor Mikey." Leonardo said. "We're too late." Donatello said. "No, no, my sons. You did anything possible…anything is possible." Splinter said softly. "We just have to wait." He added.

Then, later, all of the sudden, Michelangelo slowly open his eyes, and looks up at the other turtles, Splinter and Krissy. "Raphael? Leonardo? Donatello? Krissy? Master Splinter? Why are you all look so sad?" He asked. "My goodness!" Master Splinter said with a surprised look upon his face. "Mikey, you're all better." Raphael said. "Oh, Mikey. You're all right." Leonardo said. They all hugged him gently and carefully. "Of course, I am. I just…" Michelangelo said with a small yawn and hug them all. "Need a long nap." He added.

"So then…while I was coming home with the ice cream for our ice cream sundaes, Casey Jones, who is the Outlaw Hero jumped me and raped me, he really scared me, and I tried my very best to defeat him, but he was fast. And that is when I dropped my Turtle-Communicator, and left it on, so you all could track me. And that pretty much happened after I passed out." Michelangelo explained to the other turtles, Splinter and Krissy on what happened to him.

"Yeah. I defeated Casey Jones, all because for revenge on what he did to you, Mikey. Because I was so worried about you, mate. And I love you as well, mate." Raphael said, and puts his arm around Michelangelo and gives him a kiss on the lips, which Michelangelo did the same to Raphael. "Raph mate, do you blame me for what happened to me?" Michelangelo asked, feeling concern and curious. "Mikey, honey…I don't blame you for anything, it's not your fault. You didn't do nothing wrong, and we're here for you, and everything's going to be alright. And I am sure of it." Raphael said while holding Michelangelo in his arms. "You promised?" Michelangelo asked. "I promised. Cross my heart and hope to die." Raphael said. Michelangelo smiled and gives him a kiss on his sweet lips.

"Yeah, and Splinter, our wonderful master and father made a medicine with special herbs to get rid of you coma, and I stayed with you to keep you company, daddy Mikey." Krissy said. "Awww, thanks, Krissy, you're very sweet. And I love you as a very good daughter." Michelangelo said. "So do I." Raphael said with a smile. "Me too." Splinter said. "Me three." Leonardo said. "Me four." Donatello said. Krissy goes up to the turtles and Splinter and shared a nice wonderful group hug. "I love you all…very much." Krissy said with a smile upon her face. "We love you too, Krissy." The turtles and Splinter said at the same time.

Krissy:

It takes all sorts to make a world

Short and tall shorts

Large and small sorts

To fill this pretty planet with love and laughter

To make it great to live in

Tomorrow and the day after

Raphael:

It takes all types without a doubt

Dumb and wise types

Every size types

To do all the things

That need to be done

ALL:

To make our life fun

Find the place in the sun

Krissy:

And the brightest way, the rightest way

According to reports is simply to

Take all sorts

Leonardo:

It takes all sorts to make our day

Donatello:

Smart and slow sorts

Michelangelo:

High and low sorts

Splinter, Krissy and Michelangelo:

To make the world we live in a place worth being

To try and make our future

A future really worth seeing

ALL:

We need all types to make our way

Raphael:

Tried and true types

Michelangelo:

Me and you types

ALL:

To create a world

That's truly worthwhile

That knows how to smile

How to do things in style

Krissy:

So the surest and securest way

Which everyone supports is simply to

ALL:

TAKE ALL SORTS

CREDITS

Jason Biggs voiced Leonardo

Rob Paulsen voiced Donatello

Greg Cipes voiced Michelangelo

Sean Astin voiced Raphael

Hoon Lee voiced Splinter

Krissy Brooke Alford as Krissy

Corey Feldman voiced Casey Jones

SONGS

Please Wake Up

Performed by: Michael Crawford

(This song is from the movie called Once Upon A Forest)

It Takes All Sorts

Performed: Krissy Brooke Alford, Sean Astin, Jason Biggs, Rob Paulsen, Greg Cipes

(Similar to the cast of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through The Mists movie)

(Please be sure to review to this story, and please do not give me any bad comments, no bad comments at all. Thank you.)


End file.
